Fallout
by perfectzero89
Summary: Welcome to the Gulf Commonwealth and many other countries that have yet to be discovered in the universe.
1. A new Begining

[Mothership Zeta October 23rd 2077]

" _I, feel cold... the kind of cold one feels when one draws closer to death. Am I dead...That's what had been crossing my mind for as long as I can remember. I feel like I have been dead for what felt like a millennia, I still feel pain...why wont the pain stop. I would love nothing more then the sweat release of death to take me from this torment...but I haven't the great fortune to be graced with such and honor. After what had felt like the longest five hours of my life i started to feel again if only if it was a light tingling in my finger tips, what is going on."_

After a few short hours most of the ice around him had thawed and blood started to flow again to his extremities. First to experience pain was his hands and feet then eventually his torso. His eye's slowly opened as the door started to open causing a loud hissing sound to echo through the hollowed room. The door to his capsule opened as his semi-limp body fell free from the pod as he dropped to his knee's.

Unknown Man: Ugh, where the hell am I? "The man said as he looked around seeing that all the pods around him had been opened as he staggered to his feet propping him self up with his left arm against the frozen wall." How long have I been out for? "He said as he slowly made his way down the hallway as he noticed a sign mounted on the that read (Cryogenics wing) "

Unknown Man: Cryogenics Wing, so I was frozen. But who and what would they want me for. "He said as he continued down the ice covered hallway till he reached a door. The door slide open as he stumbled through seeing that he was now in the central most part of the building. He looked around for a bit finding a few things of use including an Alien Atomizer, a hand full of Alien Power cells, and a suit of Maintenance Power Armor that was starting to rust at it's joints." Hmmm, this will come in handy, who knows what else lurks around these dark and musty halls. "He reached behind the suit pressing a button as the plates that covered the backs of its legs, arms, and torso opened up." Well, here goes nothing i suppose.

"He climbed in placing his legs in first, feeling it slowly clamp on to his legs. Then he placed both arms in sliding his hands into the thick leather gloves lightly lifting the torso part onto his. Then as fast as it was placed onto his own torso it's plates closed around him fitting snug to his body not allowing any additional movement. The helmet slid up and over his head as the inside HUD slowly came on allowing him to see. It displayed many gauges including vitals, oxygen levels, and power remaining.

Unknown Man: Wow so this is what Power Armor is like, I cant believe i never got to use one of these back in the war. " He said as he walked to the door just to the right of him the read (Control Deck) above it. Once he entered through the door it quickly shut behind him."

{Captains Chambers on the top most part of the Mothership}

A young women that looked to be in her mid to late 20's was sitting in the Captains chair. She was wearing a one piece skin tight leather suit that resembled a Pre-war swim suit. The bodies of many Aliens lay dead on the floor as they laid in pools of they're own blood that was green in color.

Unknown Women: Hmm, these guys were not worth my time. They were no fun at all and they even stained my suit with there blood. "She gazed up at the monitors hanging from the ceiling in front of her for hours till she noticed there was movement in the Hanger.

Unknown Women: Well well, what do we have here..another poor thing up to the chopping block. "She said as she slowly crossed her legs scratching her left cheek softly before uncrossing her legs as she stood up." Lets see what this one has to bring to the table. "She said as she walked slowly over to the teleportation pad, once on it she vanished just like that in a flash the just as quick she appeared in the hanger."

he slowly strutted her way over to the unknown male in tattered pre-war Arctic fatigues. His face was covered with a full face winterized mask, she walked until she was about three feet away from him as she placed both hands on her hips.

Unknown women: Well, aren't you a strange one. I have to say, it isn't that cold in here you know. "She said with a light chuckle as she raised her left eyebrow." And whats with the mask afraid to show your face.

Unknown Masked Man: Well for one, this is what I was wearing when i was brought here, and two I like to think of my self as a Ghost one that is not seen till it is too late. "He said in a strong southern accent."

Unknown women: Wow, who would have thought that i would get the pleasure to take on someone with little intelligence as you. "She said with a light giggle as she got into her fighting stance. slightly knelled down with her right arm pulled in front of her and her left held behind her."

Unknown Man: Are you sure ya want to do this, I don't think ya know what your really up against. "He said as he got into a stance similar to hers but slightly hunched over and both arms held in front of him close to his face."

"She would grin as she darted fast towards him at a fast rate pulling her left arm back for a punch as the man darted towards her pulling his left arm back as well. They charged at each other as she threw her first punch as he quickly dodged by ducking down then swinging his arm in for his shot, she quickly countered by pushing her right hand down onto his wrist thrusting his fist away causing him to miss his target. She then brought her left arm back clocking him in the back on the neck with such force it knocked him away from her into a pill of barrels in the corner of the room."

Unknown Man: Ugh, good lord lady what the hell are you. No one is that strong. "He said as she struggled to get to his feet as he held on to the back of his head and his left rib cage."

Unknown Women: Well, I could tell you but you wont be alive long enough to remember. "She said as she slowly made her way over to him."

Unknown Man: Hehe, you think that huh. "He said as he reached over pressing a rigged button on the bottom side of his Pip-Boy."

Unknown Women: What the hell did you just do? "She said as she scowled at him for a few minutes trying to figure what he was up to."

Unknown Man: You will know soon enough. "He said as a few minutes had past and the sounds of metal scraping against steel could be heard echoing from behind the main hanger door. The sound got louder as then huge dents were then made into the door, a few more hits were made before the door busted open and flew apart as a massive suit of Tesla Armor stood tall as it then darted towards the man as he leaped into the air grabbing its shoulder the back opened up as she then quickly jumped inside as it closed up around him. The small Tesla Coils sparked as small bolts of electricity shot out towards any conductive materials." Now, lets dance girly.

Unknown Women: you think a suit of armor will help tip the scale. Hehe you have no idea what your up against. "She said as she ran towards the man in the suit of power armor. She lunged at him with her left hand to strike him. He then brought his right arm up grabbing her fist blocking her strike as he then pushed her back." what the hell, how can you do that?

Unknown Man: Ah ah aah I'm not going to reveal my secrets that easy. "He said as he readied for another strike as did she but both stopped due to a new set of metallic foot steps drawn closer to them."

Unknown Women:OH great, another tin man to deal with. "She said as she noticed the male was interested on the new sounds drawing closer as she took this as the perfect time for a little fun. She then snuck off into the shadows as the male brought his arms up readying hims self for what ever was coming."

"After a few minutes another suit of power armor appeared as it lifted its right arm pointing at the other suit in the room."

Keegan: This is lieutenant Keegan Crowly of the US. Military. State your name and rank or else be subject to be taken down by force." He said as he lowered his hand as he waited for the others reply."

Unknown Man: Crowly? I'll answer your question. But first I have one of my own. Were you with the regiment that assaulted the ground forces in the Battle Of Anchorage Alaska? "He replied as he slowly turned so that he was facing the other male."

Keegan: How do you know about that? And yes, yes I was. "He replied as he turned to face the other as well."

Mairk: Very well, I am Private First Class Marik Davidson of the US. Military, and I too was on the front lines in Anchorage Alaska. "He said as the helmet of his armor retracted to reveal he was wearing a winterized face mask as his light green Hughes gazed out from behind his mask."

Keegan: I see, it's good to see another brother in arms. "He said as in a blink of an eye a small scout ship flew towards them pinning both Marik and Keegan down on one of those teleportation platforms as the young women walked towards them as she chuckled"

Unknown Women: Well well, looks like I have too army brats in my web. Now I shall dispose of you. "She said as she quickly hit a button on a switch board as the platform hummed to life as both Marik and Keegan vanished in an instant." Now I can continue with my mission "She said as she laughed histarically until she fell silent to the pressure on a barrel of a pistol was pressed to the back of her head"

Unknown man: спокойной ночи вы ратора шлюха ( Say Goodnight you traitor whore) "The man said in Russian before pulling the trigger as the shot rang out through the hanger putting a bullet through the women's skull as she dropped to the floor. the man quickly jumped onto the platform following after the two she had dispatched."

[Outside of Gainesville Georgia, October 23rd 2077]

A small stat-icky portal opened up as both Marik and Keegan fell through about 20 feet above the ground as they both flew at velocity at the ground. Upon impact they made a massive crater as bits and pieces of power armor flew in all directions. They both staggered to they're feet as they quickly tried to pry themselves out of they're mangled hunks of armor. Once they made it out of they're suits they were soon greeted by an unknown man that extended his hands out to the both of them helping them both up.

Keegan: Thanks friend, may I ask your name I don't recognize you were you with the battalion that fought at Anchorage. "He asked as he looked back at the man dressed in a dark winter camo that was unfamiliar to him"

Unknown man: No, I was not but I was a soldier at one point in time. I resided in Moscow back in 2033. "He said in a heavy Russian accent as he looked around at the greenery around him" It looks like the devastation that was caused in my homelands its arms haven't reached yet. But sadly I fear it is only a matter of time.

Marik: Wait, Moscow! isn't that from over seas that's in Russia right. "Marik replied in his heavy southern accent as he stared back at the mysterious man"

Unknown man: Yes, it is my friend. The last thing i remember is being transported to some weird place. Then before I knew it i was awakened from some kind of frozen slumber. "He said as he took a seat on a nearby boulder"

Keegan: I thought so, you didn't seem like you were from around here. "He said as he kept an eye on him." So, what shall we call you friend?

Feliks: You may call me Feliks and what may i call you my friends? "He asked as he reached up loosening the straps on his gas mask pulling it off to reveal he was blind in one eye and a thick scar of three claw marks across the left side of his face"

Keegan: My name is Keegan and this is Marik. "He replied as he pointed over his shoulder towards Marik"

Mairks attention was directed towards the sky as he heard the loud bellowing of an air raid siren howling through the air.

Mairk: This cant be good, we need to find a set of wheels and get the hell out of here. "He said as he looked around spotting a truck in the nearby field" What luck lets just hope it work.

Keegan: Yeah, lets go "he said darting towards the truck jumping over the fence as Marik and Feliks quickly followed"

Keegan quickly jumped into the truck and noticed that the key were gone so he broke open the panel under the dash yanking out a mess of wires stripping two different wires. After a few seconds he was able to get the truck started as Marik and Feliks jumped into the bed. The truck quickly roared to life as it tore through the grassy field till they broke through the fence making it onto the main highway. The were headed south west on Interstate 23 passing a road sign saying Atlanta 15 miles. All was calm till the sight of the giant mushroom cloud in Keegans rear view mirror. He floored that beat up truck down the highway its tires squalling leaving small black marks on the asphalt. As they drew closer to the city the shock wave was drawing ever closer to them. The sight of a subway Metro entrance could be seen approaching them on the horizon.

Keegan: Hang on this is going to be a bit of bumpy ride. "He shouted as he steered the truck in the direction of the Metro entrance."

Feliks: OH На прошлой неделе! "he exclaimed as he noticed the Metro entrance approaching fast."

Marik: What, what is it? "Marik said in a panicked tone of voice as he looked over at Feliks."

Feliks: Your friend here plans on driving us and this truck down into the Metro to escape the shock wave. "He replied gripping the edges of the trucks bed."

Marik: Whats going on in that skull of your Keegan! You trying to get us all killed. "He yelled out as he slammed his left hand down onto the roof of the truck."

Keegan gazed forward as he saw what looked like a Military outpost outside of the city not letting people enter the Metro or the city. He laid on the horn heavy trying to get them to move as he pressed the gas pedal into the trucks floor boards. The soldiers in suits of power armor started to fire on them as they approached. Marik and Felix ducked as bullets flew by them. The soldiers screamed as they held up they're hands for us to stop as some continued to fire upon the truck. within minutes they had reached the Metro's stairway as they rammed into a soldier in power armor trying to stop the truck from entering knocking him into the metro as the shock wave flew in like a tidal wave as the entrance crumbled and collapsed behind them. Felix and Marik were thrown from the truck as Keegan too the brunt of the collision and was knocked unconscious. The solder was pinned underneath the truck as the light on its helmet flickered on and off slightly. Heavy dust filled the air as Marik coughed hard as he slowly was coming too trying to cover his mouth as they were engulfed with dirt and debris.

Marik: Ugh, that was some ride. "He said as he slowly staggered to his feet coughing a bit. The broken shell of his power armor clicked as it sprung open allowing him to exit it." Man, I'm going to be feeling this for a while. "He made his way over to the truck pulling the door open." Hey, Keegan are you ok? Can you hear me?

Keegan would slowly start to regain consciousness as he then started to hold his head in his left hand. He then slowly slide himself out of the truck using the open door to prop himself up.

Keegan: Damn, that was a bit rougher then I anticipated. "He said with a light chuckle as he started to cough as well from all the dust."

Marik: That it was. Next time you decide to do something like that again give me a little heads up. "He said as he walked over to the pinned suit of armor and pried the service rifle out of the soldiers dead fingers" Well this suit is totaled "He remarked as he searched the wrecked suit up and down"

Keegan: Yeah, sorry I didn't have much time to think it through. "He said as he looked around. Felix then handed him a gas mask as it was pressed gently into his chest."

Felix: Here, you will need this. It will help with all of this dust. "He said tossing another at Marik. Slowly he pulled his flashlight from its sheath. It clicked as the button was pressed. the area lite up as a ray of light shined from it." Lets hope we find a place to rest soon before the batteries run out. "he said as Marik and Keegan put on the gas masks"

Marik: Yeah, I would hate to get stuck in the dark down here. "He said as he gathered what little ammo there was and rejoined the two."

The darkened halls echoed with the thuds of their shoes. The gravel crackled under their feet as the light from the flashlight grew dimmer the deeper they went. An hour had past and the batteries have finally went dead. Felix frustrated tossed the flashlight deep into the darkness. The sound of the flashlight hitting something in the distance could be heard faintly.

Marik: What the hell was that? "He said as he slowly made his way deeper into the Metro. The was a flashing light off into the distance. almost like a cation light oscillating slowly in a soft shade of amber." Look at that. There is something up ahead.

Keegan: No shit! I think we all can see that Sherlock.

Felix: There is no need in getting angry with each other. First things first we must find refuge. Now, lets keep moving. "He grumbled as he walked past the two. stopping just few feet ahead of them." Look, there is something ahead. "He said as he pulled out a makeshift device. It had a hand crank with a light attached to the end. Each squeeze of the trigger charged the light as it started to illuminate the area. The light shined upon a vault door with a big one in the center." What the hell is this!

Keegan: I think we just found one of those Vaults that Vault-Tec kept going on about. "He said as he walked up putting his hand on the vault door. Moving to his left he soon reached the control panel." What do you think? Do you think it will still open?

Marik: I'm not sure. Only one way to find out though. "He said as he walked over to the control panel. Grabbing the small lever he pulled it back towards him. The amber lights on both sides of the door flashed on. the sound of steel grinding against steel could be heard from behind the door. After a few minutes the massive door slid forward then quickly rolled to the left. A small platform pushed forward as they could still hear the buzzer ringing out. All three walked inside as the massive door soon closed behind them."


	2. Vault 1

The main chamber went dark for a bit. Then the lights soon flashed on. On the wall was an olive green circle with a white star in the center. There was the number one in the center of the star, as it said "Welcome to Vault one" under it.

Marik: well, looks like this one was funded by the military. I always wondered were our tax dollars went.

Keegan: Yeah, I wonder how many people was suppose to be living here?

"He said as he laid his weapon on the desk beside a terminal. Taking a seat he pressed the square power button. The terminal clicked on as it started humming as the screen lite up."

Felix: What can you tell us about this place? I'm sure that terminal might shed some light on what the military had in mind here. "He said as he took a seat on one of the crates along the wall."

Keegan: lets take a look. "He started to search through the files on the terminal." There is a file here for someone called the overseer, who ever that is. "With a few clicks the file opened."

[ Welcome Overseer to your new Vault. Vault one, your research team will arrive in late October. The head researcher should already be hard at work. The following day the maintenance team will be in to set up and do all the necessary tests. Refer to your Overseers hand book if you have any questions, and Thank you for choosing Vault-Tec.]

Keegan: Well, that didn't tell me much. It was just an update message and said that there should be someone here already. But it looks like they never made it. Lets see what else we can dig up. "He sat for a couple of minutes digging through files until he came across a message titled Vault-Tec lead Researchers eyes only." Here we go. Lets see what you got going here. "with a quick tap he hit the enter button and the message opened."

[ From: Vault-Tec Cooperate Headquarters Washington D.C.  
To: Lead Researcher H. Cole  
Subject: This Vault is set up to test our new experimental device and its effects on its users. A super soldier project is take place and how you conduct these trials are up to you. The organ replacement program would be a nice addition to help prolong life in out soldiers. Then the Time Travel Transponder will help us get a feel for what we are to expect in future wars, and for us to gain the upper hand for what is to come. Good luck in these trials and once again, thank you for choosing Vault-Tec.]

Keegan: My god, it looks like the military was trying to make super soldiers here. It's hard to believe that are own government would do this to they're own soldiers. Whats this? ''he looked down and saw as file titled Research notes. He opened the file and read it aloud."

[ H. Cole Research notes

Experiment 1. The testing and replication of living organs with artificial one's [Note. Further studies show that subjects with high blood pressure should not take part in these trials.]

Experiment 2. Testing and and Data collecting on use of the Time Traveling Transponder. [Note. First subject that tested it died upon start up. Half of the user was left behind. More tweaking before next subject to continue the trial run.]

Experiment 3. Super soldier testings and Gene splicing [Note. The two that were originally picked for these trials have fallen in battle. So, two new ones were picked at random. tests have shown increased aggression in prolonged induced stress. ]

Keegan: Time Travel, I thought that was only an old wives tail. "he said as he sat back in the chair."

Marik: So, I guess this place was used for in human experiments. I can't imagine what that must have been like. "He said as he searched through some of the lockers behind the computer terminal." Look at this there are some blue jumpsuits in here, and some old riot gear.

Keegan: Lets take the riot gear. You never know what we may come across in here. "They both got to an empty room and changed. Keegan was the first to exit picking up the armored shoulder covers. quickly he tossed them over his head pulling the collar of the jacket around the leather straps. Quickly snapping together the clips, shortly tossing a ammo belt over his head as it laid hanging across his chest. Marik soon emerged with two belts of ammo around his waist. He placed a combat knife in it's sheath on his left thigh."

Marik: Well, I guess we should head deeper in. Something in here is bound to shed some light. Or at least answer a few questions. "He said as he put the helmet on turning the night vision on. Keegan soon followed as he too put his helmet on. They both picked up their riffles and headed down the dark stairway that lead to the main Atrium. Once they reached the Atrium the only light that could be seen was the signs above the doors."

Keegan: Well, I guess the power to the rest of the vault isn't cut on. That must have been a back up generator that turned the lights on back there. "He said as he slowly walked forward. The room to the right of them, the sign above the door read Reactor Room." Alright, we can do much in the dark. So lets get the main power turned on then we can head deeper into the vault.  
They continued to walk around with what little visibility the night vision the helmets gave. Marik soon stumbled upon a terminal in the back room that was flickering slightly. He approached the terminal tapping the enter button as the main screen came on. It showed many files, and one read auxiliary power. He scrolled over and taped the button opening the file, there were two options activate main auxiliary grid and Main core overload. Once he hit to activate the grid lights began to flick on all throughout the vault as a voice soon came on over the intercom.

Intercom: Welcome back Vault-tec employees. Main power returned to the Time Transponder Array. Reactor Core unstable, must Reboot within the next 2 hours or melt down will be iminant. Once again thank you for choosing Vault-tec Prepair for the future.

Keegan: Well, that's going to put a damper on things isn't it. "He said as he meet them both back out in the hall." So, I guess we must find the transponder thing fast then.  
It took them a while but they all soon found the test chamber for the Time Transponder. The door slides open screeching as metal slides across metal till the door is open. The three walked in and in the center of the room was a wierd looking gun that had small radio tube looking things along the top with wires attached to a clock at the base. Marik walked over to the thing as he slowly reached out to pick it up befor being stopped by Keegan.

Keegan: Hold up, I know your curious. I am too... but we need to know more before we decide to go playing around with the thing.

Marik: Yeeesss mom. "He said with a sigh as he then began to explore the room as Keegan got on to one of the terminals trying to figure out what he can."  
Keegan sat at the terminal for almost an hour. The rest of the group was past out in the corner of the room while they waited for Keegan to finish. He got up walking over to the Transponder picking it up. He pressed the small red button on the back thinking it was the power button, only to have hit a randomly generated time and place as the clock spun like crazy. The tubes began to spark and shine a bright blue as the light woke up the others.

Marik: Keegan what did you do? "he said shooting up off of the floor rushing over to Keegan."

Keegan: I have no idea, I just turned it on. "He said as the room started to fall apart around them. The ceiling started to fall in small chunks of rubble, cracking the floor as the hit." We got to get out of here now! "Keegan said as he rushed to get his weapon. Marik and Felix followed close behind as the Vault started to crumble around them. A stray spark started the machine. With one quick flash of blinding white light they all vanished just before the vault exploded. They reappeared I'm familiar but also unfamiliar territory. Most of all the grass was dead and covered with a heavy snow. The palm trees were leaning hard to one side from the weight of the snow. The sky was dark, filled with many grey clouds that looked like they might start snowing again. the gig er counters on they're wrists were going crazy from the heavy atmospheric radiation."

Keegan: Everyone, put your masks on...Now! "He shouted as he quickly put his on as Marik and Felix quickly joind him. They looked out over the horizon as the fog settled showing them a full view of the ruined landscape of Northern Florida."


End file.
